


TV and Superheroes

by Lilbulbdefensesquad



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I wrote this based on my own tumblr post, M/M, This looked way longer in word lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbulbdefensesquad/pseuds/Lilbulbdefensesquad
Summary: Launchpad finds out Gyro's never watched Darkwing Duck and decides to introduce his boyfriend to the best tv show in the world





	TV and Superheroes

“Launchpad? Are you in here?” Gyro called as he walked into the garage. The two of them were supposed to go on a date tonight. Okay, they were just going to the burger place that had recently opened, but whatever. A date was a date. Gyro had been told by one of Scrooge’s nephews (the one who wore red, Harry or something) that Launchpad was still in the garage. “I swear if that kid lied to me--"

“In here!” Launchpad said from behind a curtain that presumably covered a room for changing clothes. “I’m just changing. Let’s see, that shirt looks clean—nope it's wet.”

Gyro leaned against the wall, absently taking in the garage and how Launchpad kept it. One particular poster caught his eye and he leaned forward get a better look. It had a duck wearing a bright purple costume and posing on top of a building.

“Darkwing Duck?” Gyro asked as he studied the poster. “Isn’t that that old TV show? The one about purple Batman?”

“Ha, good joke, Gy,” Launchpad called from behind the curtain separating them.

“What?” Gyro said. “Am I thinking of the wrong show? Because I’m ninety…six percent sure I’m right.”

“Wait.” Launchpad poked his head out of the curtain. “You never watched Darkwing as a kid?”

“No.” Frankly, Gyro had never been the type of kid to watch tv a lot. He had been more interested in disassembling the microwave so he could put it back together again, or combining all his transformers into one super transformer.

“Well, you _have_ to watch it! It’s the best show in the world!” Launchpad emerged fully from behind the curtain. Before Gyro could respond, the taller bird scooped him up and deposited him on the ratty couch that stood in the center of the garage.

“Okay, you haven’t seen…so, then...” Launchpad mumbled to himself as he rooted through the DVDs that had amassed around the television. Seeing that their original plans had been forgotten, Gyro settled into the couch more comfortably, grabbing a blanket from the floor to cover his legs with. He’d almost forgotten how cold the garage could get.

“Here it is!” Launchpad cried triumphantly, holding the box set he’d been looking for aloft like it was the Holy Grail. He fumbled with it for a second before extracting the first season's DVD and popping it into the DVD player. The menu appeared on the screen and Launchpad grabbed the remote off the floor before joining Gyro on the couch.

“You’re gonna love it!” Launchpad enthused as he pulled the blanket over to cover him as well. “My favorite episode is where Darkwing—heh, almost spoiled it for you!”

Launchpad wrapped an arm around Gyro’s waist and scooted closer. Gyro let his head fall onto Launchpad's shoulder as the intro to the first episode played.

* * *

 Gyro woke and was immediately on guard as his surroundings became clearer in the semi-darkness because this wasn’t his couch and this wasn’t his apartment _so where the hell was he—_

A loud snore interrupted his frantic inner ramblings.

He turned slightly to see (well, ‘see’ was a bit generous considering how dark it was) Launchpad beside him, the pilot’s arms enveloping him in a hug. Memories began to trickle in. Right, he had come over, and they had ended up marathoning Darkwing Duck for three hours.

The pale light of TV screen washed over them as Gyro considered his options. He could either leave quietly and go back home, or stay here and spend the night in Launchpad's garage. He weighed his options before finally choosing the latter, sliding off his glasses and allowing himself to go to sleep, still curled up with his boyfriend.


End file.
